thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charce Firre
Charce Firre is the District 12 Male whose district partner is Steammie Pic. He is not finished. He's my first generation tributes. Charce was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Charce Firre Age: 17 District: 12 Gender: Male Personality: Charce was always forgotten in his family. Due to this, he's very quiet '''and extremely '''secretive. He rarely even knows his own dad and mom, and they don't even know they have him. Also, Charce is very independent as he would only talk to someone if its necessary or if they need them for something. Fianlly, he's very shy, he's only talked to his younger sister and maybe waved hi to a few people across the street, but other than that, he would enver dare to say anything during training. Weapons: After living in District 12 and working illegally in the mines, Charce learned a lot about fire. He knows how to make them even when he uses matches or even a magnifying glass. Other than using fire to burn the tributes, he'd use a scythe. He'd try to slowly creep up on the tribute and not reveal his face, Then, he would quickly swipe the scythe across their necks once they finally turn. Backstory: Charce is the son of the mayor. He's listened to all of these different stories about other districts and even has watched as his father is in a conversation with another mayor. It's not his fault though, he has five other brothers and seven sisters. With 13 children all together, they somewhat forget some along the way. Plus, he's the fourth oldest so he's completely hidden. When he turned 11, his older brother, Marc, was reaped. This devastated his father and he became behind on his work. He was about to get fired when his oldest and second oldest sisters started to take control. They would write all of his documents for him and do whatever they could to help their dad out. After the Games were done, the thought left his dad's mind as his son came in 24th, dying right before he could take a step off his plate. Now, he no longer communicates to District 2, who won the Games when his brother was in them. The thought is barely remember by Charce, but he has more things on his mind. When he was 15, the middle child, Sammy, was reaped. She was only 12 and the 8th youngest male, who was her twin, also went into the Games. They both died together while not leaving each others side when Sammy was stuck under a burning tree. They placed only 11th and 12th. That was a year where the District 1 tributes won and the mayor stopped communicating to them as well. When Charce turned 16, he became to be a part of this family. He told his youngest sibling, his sister named Maia, about his plan to start working in the mines so he can make his own money. She denied him and was curious about why they needed his help. He told her about how good she is at makeup and camoflague so that she could disquise him. Reluctantly, she followed his plan and he started working in the mines. He became used to staring at fire and being about to pick it away. However, when he turned 17, he was reaped. He walked up onto stage scared, but then was even more disappointed when his own dad didn't know who he was. To make it worse, he never wore makeup up on the stage. Stregths: Strong, Fast, Endurance, Climbing Weaknesses: Making Allies, Swimming, Ranged Attacks Height: 5'11 Participated Games Lightstone123's 326th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 28th. Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *He is the only son of a mayor in my first generation tributes. *He is somewhat attached to the number 12: He's from District 12, He has 12 other siblings, and one of his siblings placed 12th in the Games. Category:District 12 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Reaped